


Double Tap and Double Hearts

by glycoproteins



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: College AU, F/M, Instagram, One shot?, campus hockey player! moir, double taps, social media shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycoproteins/pseuds/glycoproteins
Summary: "i just made an instagram account and i was snooping through your account and liked a photo from 176 weeks ago oh god" au





	Double Tap and Double Hearts

After few weeks of Jeffrey's badgering and Kaitlyn's taunting, finally, Tess gave in and finally made her own instagram account. 

 

_It's a travesty to own an iPhone and not have an Instagram, Tess._ Kaitlyn had repeated to her so many times.  Being the private person that she is, she balked at the idea of sharing photos about her life and interests to the public--she may not be a public persona but she really values her privacy.  

 

Jeffrey's been pestering to make one as well ever since instagram hit the wave and everyone got onto the platform.   _Tess, we are graduating in a few months, I want to tag you in photos!!!_ has been his constant litany, trying to guilt her into making an account.  Well guess who caved, Tessa Virtue -0. Social Media -1. 

 

She made an account but didn't mean that she was going to post photos which is why she thought there was no sense in making it private.  Imagine being on private with 0 posts, people might think she's a lurker.  Let people believe that she hasn't found a good photo to share just yet. 

She explored the app for a few minutes and she was a little bit and it had so many questions, she just pressed yes and okay until she reached the end of the intro to the app.  Which is why she didn't really realize that she tapped on  _Okay_ when it asked if she wanted to follow her facebook friends. (Huh, too much for social media.)

 

She didn't really use the app after that.  She made an account, her friends could tag her now and she can finally get them out of her hair. 

 

\-------

 

Two weeks later, she found herself unable to sleep (again) at 2:21 am.  It was a bad move to have coffee at 11 pm, she thought she needed more time to finish her term paper that she needed to pull an all-nighter but lo and behold, Tessa Virtue finished before the time.  She tried to pass the time by watching youtube videos of her favorite skaters, and watched GRWM videos of her favorite fashion influencers and still sleep hadn't come.  She finally caved and opened instagram to check the group photo Jeff posted earlier.  They went ice skating just to relieve some stress and of course, Kaitlyn being Kaitlyn and Jeff being Jeff, every moment had to be captured on camera.  One thing led to another and she found herself browsing her newsfeed. 

She skipped through the selfies of people she doesn't even know, took screenshots of #OOTD #whowhatwear and double tapped at some interesting photos.  She found herself enjoying the app, she needs to filter through the people she followed and she thinks she will have a better experience using it.  Hell, she might even post a photo soon. 

 

She was about to close the app when she saw a really heartwarming and victorious photo.  It's a guy hugging his teammates after winning a hockey game.  They all looked victorious--she liked how it was in Black and white--really made the contrast of the victory pop out and how they all athletes had looks of awe and thankfulness on their faces.  Hockey was a big thing in Canada and she is not shy to say that she is one of the biggest supporters of the sport--any ice sport actually. (well, consider growing up in Canada and not being involved in ice sports, you might get deported). (It's a joke.)

 

Huh.  **scottmoir14.**

Apparently, she had a facebook friend named Scott Moir.  She didn't know that 'til now. 

**Sometimes I play hockey. 20 years and counting supporting the Leafs. Grandson, Son, Brother, Uncle. Love sports and music. // U of McGill**

Oh. Schoolmate. Right. 

First thing she noticed was his follower count. 195k? Wow, who is this guy?  Is he just a collegiate hockey player or a professional one?  Do we have a professional hockey player at school?

 

She scrolled down his account and she was amazed at what she saw.  Mostly landscapes, family photos, and congratulatory posts on his team are what she saw.  Well, he seems like a talented guy, judging from how many games his team has played.   _Good job, who ever this Scott is.  Congratulations to you and your team,_ was her inner monologue.  

He didn't post much, he actually only had 27 photos on his feed and yet his follower count grew that well.   _He must really be talented._ 27 photos, which is why it was so easy to be able to scroll down and reach the end of his posts.  His first photo was him doing the ice bucket challenge in flip flops and ridiculous sleeveless shirt--those that they give you for free when you but so much of a product.  In this case, it was a Lindt chocolate.  He looked funny and it was obvious that he was trying to appear strong despite being doused in ice cold water from an excavator. Huh. 

Finally, she felt drowsiness come to her after laughing so hard at his antics. 

In fairness, Instagram wasn't that bad at all. 

\-----

"See, I told you you will enjoy this!" Jeffrey gloated the next day when they met up and she mentioned that she passed her time going on instagram. "Post a selfie of us!" 

 

"nooo. I'm not yet on that level okay.  I mostly just use for tagged photos and to like photos.  maybe someday when I can find something I like for a first photo," She tried to discourage him. 

 

"Fine.  What did you do anyway?" Jeff asked as he tried to buzz through her account. 

" I just liked some photos.  Can you look at the photos I liked? Go view them." Tessa explained as she watched Jeff browse through.

 

She was startled when Jeffrey suddenly laughed so hard he almost fell his seat. "Why? What happened to you there?" 

jeff continued to laugh and he seemed to be really reaally enjoying himself.  _What is up with this guy?_ "Oh my god Tess.  You continue to amaze me.  You always go above and beyond."

"what are you talking about?" She was confused about what was so funny, she just liked some photos.  What is up with that?

 

"This photo you liked! You are such a good stalker huh. Why did you like this though!  This was from 176 weeks ago!" 

 

Horrified, she instantly grabbed her phone and stared at the screen. And yes, she really did like that ice bucket video of Scott.  "Jeff! How do I undo this?  Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!" 

 

Laughing, Jeff answered "I don't know! You are the smart one.  You figure it out!" He continued to laugh and she was still supposed to try and wrangle him into helping her but their professor already came in and signaled the start of class. 

 

"As you all know, hockey season is starting.  Some of our players are here to ask for your support and invite you to the upcoming pep rally." 

 

Seriously, of all the days that she might run into her university's hockey players, god chose it today.  Ugh. While she was debating with herself if she should pray to god to spare her from a possible embarrassing and humiliating encounter, Jeff threw her a piece of paper and pointed to the door of the classroom. 

 

Their professor was talking some more but she wasn't really getting it at all.  Her eyes widened upon seeing a familiar face enter the room. 

 

_**Scott.** _

 

Before she could even avert her gaze, Scott saw her and stared right back at her. 

 

And flashed a knowing smile. 

 

_Oh shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
